Fairy Geass
by crystal200124
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, princess of Britannia, goes to Ashford Academy to prove to her father that she doesn't need to marry Schneizel. But meets the boy she's been friends with ever since she was 7. Will they fall in love? (P.S- Story kinda in Conversation)
1. Chapter 1

(Ashford Academy)

Shirley: Hey Lulu! Are you gonna audition for the play?

Lelouch: They're just auditioning for singers. No big deal anyway. I'm just gonna watch.

Shirley: Well, I heard that the new girl is coming today!

Lelouch: Which girl again?

Shirley: You know the one Suzaku was talking about. I also heard she's gonna audition too.

Lelouch: Then I guess it's a competition for you two. Later. *walks away*

(Outside Ashford)

Mysterious person: I don't know about this, Suzaku. What if I get kicked out of here?

Suzaku: Just trust me. *grabs her hand and walks inside*

(Auditorium)

Mr. Makarov: So, you can take the lead in the play? Well, we'll just have to see about that!

Everyone: Just get on with it!

Mr. Makarov: *cries in a corner* Why does everyone hate me?

*few mins later*

Mr. Makarov: Well that's all. Well done everyone!

Mysterious girl: Wait! I want to audition! *runs to him*

Mr. Makarov: Hmm… Are you new?

Mysterious girl: Yes…

Lelouch: _This girl… _*looks at her* _She looks familiar…_

Mr. Makarov: Well, then. Start!

Mysterious girl:

_**Black star… Black star…**_

_**Forever you will be**_

_**A shining star… Shining star**_

_**Be whatever you can be**_

_**A rock star… Rock star**_

_**You will always be**_

_**A black star… Black star… Black star…**_

_**Black star… Black star… Black star…**_

Mr. Makarov: *shock* you're in!

Lelouch: _Lucy… It's really you._

Mysterious girl: *takes off her hoodie and smiles*

Mr. Makarov: What's your name?

Mysterious girl: Lucy, Lucy Ashley.

Mr. Makarov: Well then, Lucy. You got into the play!

Lucy: *looks at the crowd*

Lelouch: *stands up and walks out*

Suzaku: _What's wrong with him?_

*Later*

Lucy: *sits under a tree* First day here, going smooth… If things are going ok for these 3 weeks, then father has to cancel the marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

(At the Heartfilia palace)

Jude: *hears someone knock on the door* someone get the door!

Servant: *gets the door* Welcome Master Schneizel.

Schneizel: *comes in* Where's my fiancé, Lucy?

Jude: *walks to him* let's just say a "Second Chance" has been given.

Schneizel: But the wedding is still on right?

Jude: Yes.

(Back at Ashford)

Lucy: *walks around* this place sure is big.

Lelouch: Need help? *smirks*

Lucy: *turns to him* Do I know you?

Lelouch: Maybe, my names Lelouch.

Lucy: _Lelouch! I thought he was dead._ Nice to meet you. *smiles*

Lelouch: You were the girl that sang on stage, right?

Lucy: Yeah.

Lelouch: Do you mind if you could sing for me?

Lucy: Alright, but can we do it somewhere private?

Lelouch: Follow me.

(At the auditorium)

Lucy: Here?

Lelouch: Get on stage. *gets on stage*

Lucy *gets on stage* Now what?

Lelouch: *gives her the mic* Start.

Lucy: *takes it*

_**Guess this means you're sorry**_

_**You're standing at my door**_

_**Guess this means you take back**_

_**All you said before**_

_**Like how much you wanted**_

_**Anyone but me**_

_**Said you'd never come back**_

_**But here you are again**_

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

_**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**_

_**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**_

_**I know that I've got issues**_

_**But you're pretty messed up too**_

_**Either way I found out**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

_**Being with you is so dysfunctional**_

_**I really shouldn't miss you**_

_**But I can't let you go**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

Lelouch: *claps* Nice.

Lucy: *bows* Thank you.

Lelouch: *laughs a bit and stares at her*

Lucy: *stares at him* Lelouch…

Lelouch: *walks to her* Lucy…

*They were about to kiss! But… Shirley ruined the moment by coming into the auditorium*

Shirley: Hey Lulu!

Lelouch: *looks away and blushing* S-s-Shirley… What are you doing here?

Lucy: *blushes*

Shirley: Prez needs you now. Who's that girl with you? *gets angry*

Lelouch: She's just a friend.

Lucy: *bows* my apologies. My names Lucy Ashley.


	3. Chapter 3

Shirley: Nice to meet you. Come on Lulu. *grabs his hand and drags him to the Student Council room*

Lelouch: Alright. *follows her*

Lucy: *giggles*

(Later…)

Lucy: _I wonder what my room looks like and who's my roommate? _*walks inside*

Euphie: Hey there roomy! *smiles at her*

Lucy: *shock* Euphie?! What are you doing here?

Euphie: I'm here to see and spend time with you. You know you're acting like Lelouch.

Lucy: *looks away*

Euphie: *giggles* I heard you're joining a play, is it true?

Lucy: Yeah. How'd you know?

Euphie: Suzaku told me of course.

Lucy: Well that explains. I have to go, got rehearsals. *walks out*

Euphie: Have fun!

(At the auditorium)

Lucy: *goes in and sees everyone dancing*

Lelouch:

_**Yeah, you could be the greatest**_

_**You could the best**_

_**You could be the King Kong banging your chest**_

Suzaku: *jumps in*

_**You can beat the world**_

_**You can beat the war**_

_**You can talk to God, go banging on his door**_

Lelouch: *impresses the girl*

_**You can throw your hands up**_

_**You can beat the clock**_

_**You can move a mountain**_

_**You can break rocks**_

Suzaku: *stands next to him*

_**You can be a master**_

_**Don't wait for luck**_

_**Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself**_

All:

_**Standing in the hall of fame**_

_**And the world's gonna know your name**_

'_**Cause you burn with the brightest flames**_

_**And the world's gonna know your name**_

_**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

Lelouch:

_**You can go the distance**_

_**You can run the mile**_

_**You can walk straight through hell with a smile**_

Suzaku:

_**You can be a hero**_

_**You can get the gold**_

_**Breaking all the records that never could be broke**_

Lelouch:

_**Yeah, do it for your people**_

_**Do it for your pride**_

_**You never gonna know if you never even try**_

Suzaku:

_**Do it for your country**_

_**Do it for your name**_

'_**Cause there gonna be a day…**_

All:

_**Standing in the hall of fame**_

_**And the world's gonna know your name**_

'_**Cause you burn with the brightest flames**_

_**And the world's gonna know your name**_

_**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

Lelouch & Suzaku:

_**Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion**_

_**On the walls of the hall of fame**_

_**Be students**_

_**Be teachers**_

_**Be politicians**_

_**Be preachers**_

_**(yeah)**_

_**Be believers**_

_**Be leaders**_

_**Be astronauts**_

_**Be true seekers**_

_**Be students**_

_**Be teachers**_

_**Be politicians**_

_**Be preachers**_

_**Be believers**_

_**Be leaders**_

_**Be astronauts**_

_**Be true seekers**_

All:

_**Standing in the hall of fame**_

_**And the world's gonna know your name**_

'_**Cause you burn with the brightest flames**_

_**And the world's gonna know your name**_

_**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

*End of the song. Sorry, can't keep up with it: p*

Lucy: *claps*

Suzaku: *looks at her* what are you doing here?

Lucy: Duhh… For the play.

Suzaku: Oh… Hey, have you met my best friend, Lelouch?

Lelouch: _I have to act like I've never seen her before._

Lucy: _I have to act like I've never seen him before. _Yeah. We met outside class.

Lelouch: That's right. *smirks*

Lucy: _Does he even remember me?_

Suzaku: _Why does she look like she doesn't know him? Have they forgotten each other?_


	4. Chapter 4

(After the rehearsal)

Lucy: *lies on her bed* I don't think I can move anymore. *sigh*

Euphie: *reads something*

Lucy: What are you looking at?

Euphie: The lyrics you and Lelouch wrote when you were 7 years old.

Lucy: Give me that. *snatches from her* It's private.

Euphie: You really like him?

Lucy: *looks away and blushes* N-n-no…

Euphie: Can you play it for me? Pretty pleeeease?

Lucy: Sorry Euphie but it's only for me and him.

Euphie: A ha! So you do really like him?

Lucy: *blushing* Stop it! You're making me blush.

Euphie: *giggles* Alright. *gets into bed* Goodnight.

Lucy: *gets into bed* Goodnight. *offs the light* _Lelouch… What are you doing?_

(At his house)

Lelouch: _Lucy… Do you really want to marry Schneizel?_

(The next day)

Lucy: *humming to class*

Suzaku: Hey Lucy! *catches up with her*

Lucy: Hey Suzaku.

Suzaku: I forgot to ask you something.

Lucy: What is it?

Suzaku: Have you chosen your club yet?

Lucy: Nobody told about that.

Suzaku: Well, everybody's gotta be in a club.

Lucy: Then, I'll join yours.

Suzaku: Are you sure?

Lucy: Yeah.

Suzaku: Okay…

Lucy: Come on. We're gonna be late for rehearsal. *runs to the auditorium*

Suzaku: Hey! Wait for me!

*Days have passed as Lucy goes on pretending to act as Lucy Ashley…*

Lucy: *walks into the Student Council room**sees everyone staring at her* what are you all staring at?

Milly: Oh come on, Lucy. Isn't it obvious, we know you're a princess.

Lucy: *puts down her stuff* you knew?

Rival: Yeah!

Lucy: Y-y-you're not gonna tell, are you?

Shirley: Don't worry. We won't.

Lucy: *sight* Thank goodness. Who told you guys?

Euphie: *jumps in surprise* me of course!

Lelouch: *stands behind them*

Euphie: In fact, *pulls Lelouch next to Lucy* we want to hear you guys sing.

Lucy: E-e-Euphie! I told you…

Euphie: You two wrote this song together, so we want to hear.

Milly: Euphie's right.

Lelouch: _Euphie, what are you trying to prove?_

Lucy: Just this once?

All: *nods*


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy: *turns to him* Lelouch?

Lelouch: I… *looks at the time* I gotta go. *runs out of there*

Kallen: Same too. *runs out*

Shirley: Don't feel down, Lucy. He's like that.

Rival: That's Shirley's "boyfriend" to you. *laughs*

Shirley: *hits him* Shut up, Rival!

Lucy: Euphie?

Euphie: I don't understand too.

(After school)

Lucy: *walks around the city* what does Rival mean by "boyfriend"? Are they a couple?

*Big explosion*

Lucy: _What was that? _*looks up in the sky* The Black Knights? I better get out of here. *runs away but falls down**gets up*

Tamaki: *grabs her hands* Look who I found. The princess of Britannia. I wonder what would Zero say.

Lucy: Let go of me! *kicks him and runs away*

(One of the buildings)

Zero: Cc, any news?

Cc: Tamaki just captured the princess of Britannia, but she escaped.

Zero: Cornelia?

Cc: No, Lucy Heartfilia.

Zero: Retreat now.

(Back at Ashford)

Lucy: *runs to her room*

Lelouch: *notices Lucy* Lucy, what's wrong?

Lucy: I need to go.

Lelouch: *looks at her leg* what happen to your leg?

Lucy: I fell down. It's no big deal.

Lelouch: -_-

Lucy: Fine. It's not a big deal.

Lelouch: Come on.

(At his house)

Lucy: So you live in this big house with your little sister?

Lelouch: Yeah.

Lucy: Ouch.

Lelouch: Sorry about that. I'm not kind of good at doing this.

Lucy: ^^ It's alright.

Lelouch: Done.

Lucy: *looks at the bandage* Thanks.

Lelouch: Say Lucy…

Lucy: Yeah?

Lelouch: You wanna do something with me?

Lucy: *blushes* S-s-sure.


	6. Chapter 6

(Somewhere around I don't know)

Lucy: *follows Lelouch* Where are we going?

Lelouch: You'll see. _I hope she remembers this…_

Lucy: Are we there yet?

Lelouch: *stops*

Lucy: *looks* we're going horseback riding?

Lelouch: What do you think? *smirks*

Lucy: *hops on*

Lelouch: *hops on* Ready?

Lucy: Oh, so you're asking for a race again, Lelouch?

Lelouch: What do you mean again?

Lucy: Don't pretend. *goes first*

Lelouch: Oh, you're on!

(After a few rounds)

Lucy: *gets down* I won!

Lelouch: *gets down* you haven't changed.

Lucy: So you really are the real Lelouch.

Lelouch: What?

Lucy: Don't act dumb, Lelouch.

Lelouch: Alright fine! You got me, happy?

Lucy: *laughs*

Lelouch: Ok, now what are you laughing?

Lucy: It's nothing.

Lelouch: *holds her hand*

Lucy: *blushes* Lelouch…

*Again… They were about to kiss! But Euphie & the rest were spying on them and Lelouch saw them and had a plan…*

Lelouch: *whispers to Lucy* Hey Lucy, I got a plan.

Lucy: What plan?

Lelouch: Euphie and the rest are actually spying on us. Let's surprise them.

Lucy: *nods*


	7. Chapter 7

Milly: See anything, Rival?

Rival: They're just talking.

Suzaku: _What are those two doing?_

Rival: And they left.

Euphie: That can't be right. *looks up* they're gone.

Lucy: *surprises them* Whatcha guys talking about?

All: *all freezes*

Euphie: Um… Lucy. What are you doing here? *panics*

Lucy: Lelouch and I were hanging out. And you guys?

Suzaku: Hanging out here… He he…

Lucy: Were you guys spying on us?

Rival: Of course not. *whispers to Suzaku* were not right?

Suzaku: Right!

Milly: Come on, guys! Let's just go now. *turns to them* Guys?

Boys: *runs away*

Milly: Oh well. See ya tomorrow, Lucy. *walks away*

Euphie: You coming, Lucy?

Lucy: I'll join you guys later.

Euphie: Ok. *walks away*

Lucy: *walks into the woods*

(The next day…)

Suzaku: *knocks on Lucy's door room*

Lucy: Who is it?

Suzaku: It's me.

Lucy: *gets the door* what are you doing here? *smiles at him*

Suzaku: I thought I'd come to visit. *goes in*

Lucy: *chuckles* you thought Euphie was here?

Suzaku: *scratches his head* Yea… *walks to her table* what's this?

Lucy: What? *hears someone at her door and gets it*

Lelouch: Hey Lucy.

Suzaku: Lelouch?

Lelouch: Suzaku? What are you doing here?

Suzaku: Oh, I thought I'd come and visit.

Lucy: You know what, *pushes them outside* you two have a lot to catch up. Why don't you two talk this outside? *slams the door* and never come back. *lies on her bed*

Suzaku: Aren't you supposed to be with Shirley?

Lelouch: She's having practice.

Lucy: *sigh* Boys…


	8. Chapter 8

_Days passed as Lucy lives as Lucy Ashley… But she forgot about her deal with her father… _

(At the Student council room)

Milly: Hey Lucy,

Lucy: Yes Milly?

Milly: You haven't forgotten about your deal with your father have you?

Lucy: Well, the deal should be off. Besides, I haven't gone home complaining.

Milly: And Lulu's been taking care of you, instead of Suzaku.

Lucy: *blushing* Prez!

Milly: *laughs* don't worry. I know Lulu's a Britannian Prince.

Lucy: Hey, when's the play again?

Milly: This Saturday. Here *hands a copy of who is who*

_Milly: The step-mother_

_Lelouch: The prince_

_Shirley: Cinderella_

_Rival: The king_

_Nina: Step-sister_

_Suzaku: Messenger_

_Euphie: Step-sister_

Lucy: Eh, how come I'm not in it?

Milly: You're the singer.

Lucy: ~. ~

(Later… At night)

Lucy: *watches the news* _Zero's fast at striking. But Britannia's been attacking Area 11. _*hears someone at the door and opens the door*

Nunnally: Hello Lucy.

Lucy: Nunnally, what are you doing here?

Nunnally: I thought I'd come and visit you. *smiles*

Lucy: *smiles back* But Nunnally, don't you think Lelouch will be worried about you?

Nunnally: Maybe you're right. *hears the TV* Are you watching the news?

Lucy: Well, yeah.

Nunnally: Ok. I should go back before Lelouch gets worried. Goodnight Lucy.

Lucy: Goodnight Nunna.

_*After Nunnally left, Lelouch went back before Nunnally reached the house. He was actually spying on them*_

Lucy: *takes out the lyrics* _Lulu…_

(At his place)

Lelouch: *looks outside the window*

(The next day, Auditorium)

Euphie: Cinderella, get me ready for tonight.

Shirley: Yes, step-sister.

Lucy: *sigh*

Nunnally: What's wrong, Lucy?

Lucy: It's nothing, Nunnally.

*At the back of the auditorium, a pink haired shouted*

Natsu: Boring! *walks down to the stage*

*Everyone stops*

Milly: I'm sorry, but who are you?

Natsu: Name's Natsu Dragneel. You must have heard about me? *smirks*

Lucy: *stands up* Natsu Dragneel, student of Saber Tail and troublemaker.

Gray: Hey! Nobody talks to him like that. *stands next to Natsu*

Erza: What's going on? *walks in*

Natsu: Oh nothing, just taking a tour of a stupid boring play. *laughs*

Erza: *hits his head* don't say stuff.

Natsu: Gomennasai…

Milly: I'm sorry to interrupt but could you please leave?

Erza: No problem. Gray, Natsu, let's go.

Natsu & Gray: Hai…

Natsu: *stops* Oh yeah, which ones Lucy?

Lucy: Me.

Natsu: Your dad wants you to meet him at somewhere private. *walks away*


	9. Chapter 9

(Few hours later… Night)

Lucy: *walks into the Student Council room and sees everyone waiting for the news* what are you guys doing here?

Milly: We wanted to hear the news from your dad.

Lucy: *looks down*

Shirley: What's wrong?

Lucy: Well… You see, my dad said I still have to marry Schneizel and I have to leave in 4 days time.

Rival: What?!

Lucy: And Euphie has to leave too.

Suzaku: *shock*

(The next day)

Shirley: Hey Lucy! *runs to her*

Lucy: Hmm? *turns to her* what is it, Shirley?

Shirley: You have to follow me. *drags her*

Lucy: Shirley!

(Student Council Room)

Shirley: Close your eyes.

Lucy: Why do I…

Lelouch: Don't listen to them Lucy.

Lucy: Lelouch?

Shirley: *blocks the door* I don't hear Lulu.

Rival: Hold still Lelouch.

Lucy: I'm opening my eyes. *opens them*

Milly: _Busted…_

Lucy: *walks up to Lulu* Seriously?

Lelouch: It's not my fault! It was Milly and the rest!

Milly: That's true. Now come on, Lucy. You have to dress up too! * shows her neko clothes*

Lucy: What! But… but…

Euphie: *pushes Lucy into a room to change*

Milly: Now, *turns to the boys* we're gonna go and help Lucy change. You boys better make sure that our vice president doesn't leave this room. Understand?

Suzaku & Rival: Yes ma'am!

Lelouch: =="

(Few mins later…)

Rival: Well, at least half of you are done.

Lelouch: It's not funny you know…

Suzaku: I think Lucy's gonna like it.

Lelouch: I think she's gonna hate it.

Milly: *comes out* May I present, Princess Lucy.

Lucy: *walks out of the room*

Lelouch: *gulp* I thought she was…

Shirley: Well, let's just say we tricked you perverted boys.

Rival: Hey! We're not perverts!

Suzaku: *whispers* Well he is.

Lelouch: I agree with you.

Rival: Hey! What you guys talking about?

Lelouch & Suzaku: *whistles*

Rival: Guys…

Suzaku: Hey, isn't this the dress you wore for your birthday?

Lucy: Yeah. It's kind of the same like my mum's.

Shirley: I have to admit, I really like your bead headband.

Lucy: Thanks. *looks at Lelouch*

Lelouch: *looks away*

Lucy: *blushes and looks away*

Milly: *whispers to Suzaku* Hey Suzaku, go and untie Lelouch. And tell him to go ask Lucy to dance with him.

Suzaku: But he's dressed up like a cat.

Milly: Do it. *pushes him*

Suzaku: Alright. *unties him* Hey, go ask Lucy to dance with you.

Lelouch: What? In this?


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy: Hey prez, why are we actually doing this?

Milly: I can't tell you. It's a secret. Besides, Lulu's heading this way, Lucy.

Lucy: What! *turns to him*

Lelouch: *walks over to Lucy* L-L-Lucy…

Lucy: Y-y-yes?

Lelouch: Would you like to dance? *blush*

Lucy: S-s-sure. *blushes*

Lelouch: *takes her hand*

Suzaku: *plays the music*

Lucy: *dances with Lelouch*

Lelouch: We haven't done this for a long time, huh Lucy?

Lucy: *looks away* Y-yeah.

Milly: *records this*

Lucy: Lulu, not to be rude but when will you change out of your cat or neko clothes?

Lelouch: Umm…

Milly: Less talking and more dancing.

(After school)

Lucy: *looks outside her window*

Euphie: Ah… That was so romantic, huh?

Lucy: What? *turns to her*

Euphie: We're you thinking about him? *gets excited*

Lucy: Maybe, but he's with Shirley. *looks outside*

Euphie: Don't feel sad, Lucy. *comforts her*

(At Lelouch house)

Suzaku: Hey Lelouch.

Lelouch: Hm?

Suzaku: Do you really like Shirley? *plays with Arthur*

Lelouch: What makes you say that?

Suzaku: By how you're always hanging out with Lucy. *gets bitten by Arthur* Ouch! Arthur.

Lelouch: Serves you right. *sits down*

Suzaku: Hey! Just admit.

Lelouch: *holds Arthur at Suzaku's face and let's Arthur scratch him*

Suzaku: Lelouch! Stop it! Ok, I won't say it again!

Nunnally: Big brother, that's not nice.


	11. Chapter 11

(Afternoon, at the mall)

Shirley: Hey girls,

Girls: Hm?

Shirley: Do you think Lulu really likes me?

Milly: What makes you say that? *drinks her milkshake*

Shirley: He hasn't been hanging out with me or replying my messages. *put her head down on the table*

Kallen: Who do you think he's been hanging out with?

Shirley: Maybe Lu-chan?

Lucy: *gets choke from drinking her drink*

Milly: What's wrong Lucy?

Lucy: Nothing just got choked.

*A shop explodes and everyone starts screaming*

Milly: *stand up* what's happening?

Kallen: *sees a knightmare* _Why are they striking here? And why didn't they tell me?_

Shirley: We should run! C'mon! *runs away*

*the girls ran for shelter but Lucy trip*

Lucy: *falls down* what the hell is wrong with me?

*a building was about to fall on Lucy, but…*

Zero: *grabs her and runs fast*

Lucy: *stares* _Z-z-zero… He saved me…_

Zero: *puts her down*

Lucy: *hair covers her face*

Zero: You should watch out next time.

Lucy: O-o-ok…

Zero: *gets into his knightmare*

(Later…)

Milly: Lucy, what happened? Are you ok?

Lucy: Yeah. I'm alright.

Shirley: What happened back there?

Lucy: Zero saved me. *smiles a bit*

Girls: What?!

*They asked Lucy many questions that Lelouch just passed by them*

(At the Britannia palace)

Schneizel: I don't understand why you cannot trust her, father.

Charles: Unless you don't know Schneizel, she has been there for almost near 3 weeks. A girl with that kind of character will never want to marry a prince. And also, she tried to stay there for 3 weeks so that the marriage will be cancelled.

Schneizel: You might be right, father.

Charles: Her father has given her 4 days to have a happy life with new friends. When she has settled into the palace, I want you to send her to me.

Schneizel: Yes, father. *bows to him and leaves the room*

(The next day)

Shirley: What's going on, Lucy? Why do I have to wear a blindfold? *tries to find her way to the auditorium*

Lucy: It's a surprise for you and Lelouch. *guides her*

Shirley: Lulu and I?!

(At the auditorium)

Lucy: You can take off the blindfold now.

Shirley: *takes it off and sees everyone crowding around her* Why's everyone crowding around me?

Milly: Ahem.

Lelouch: *walks forward to Shirley* Milly and the gang told me about our relationship.

Shirley: T-t-they told you?!

Lelouch: *gives her a bouquet of flowers* I got these for you.

Shirley: *blushes and takes the flowers* Lulu, this is the first time…

Milly: *comes into their conversation* let's save the chit chatting for later, cuz Lucy and Euphie actually wrote a song for you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

(The next day… At the rooftop garden)

Lucy: _Mother, tomorrow will be my final day to be here…_

Lelouch: I knew I'd find you here.

Lucy: *turns to him* Lelouch! Aren't you supposed to be with Shirley?

Lelouch: She's having swimming practice.

Lucy: *smirks and turns away from him* Lelouch, I want to know something.

Lelouch: What is it? *leans on the wall*

Lucy: Why did you give up on being a prince?

Lelouch: I didn't give up on being a prince…

Lucy: *turns to him* what? *wind blows through her hair*

Lelouch: Nunnally and I were sent to Area 11.

Lucy: _They were sent away?_

Lelouch: I got you something.

Lucy: What is it?

Lelouch: *holds the box behind his back* Close your eyes.

Lucy: Alright. *closes her eyes*

Lelouch: Since you're going to be leaving, I thought of giving you as a present from me and Ashford. *puts it on for her*

Lucy: *feels it*

Lelouch: You can open your eyes now.

Lucy: *opens her eyes and looks at the pendant* Lulu…

Lelouch: I know it's not much like something expensive for you but… I hope you like it.

Lucy: *smiles* I love it.

Lelouch: *amazed* you do?

Lucy: *turns to him* It's just like the same flower back in the old days.

Lelouch: *smirks* Well, I'm glad you like it, Lucy.

Lucy: For buying me the pendant, *kisses him on the cheek*

Lelouch: *shock and blushing* L-l-Lucy...

Lucy: *winks* Thanks again. *blushes and leaves*

Lelouch: *still shock*

Lucy: *walks back to her room happily*


	13. Chapter 13

(That night…)

Lucy: *packs her stuff* I guess we'll be leaving tomorrow, Euphie.

Euphie: *falls asleep*

Lucy: *giggles and takes down a photo of her and the club* _I guess I'll be leaving Lelouch again... _*put the photo in her pocket*

(The next day)

Euphie: Well, I guess I'll see you when I can, Suzaku.

Suzaku: Same to you too, princess. *bows*

Lucy: *walks up to Lelouch* Well, this is a goodbye again.

Lelouch: I guess so. *scratches his head*

(From the window of Lelouch house)

Cc: That girl… She's the girl from that day.

(Back to them)

Shirley: Don't forget us, alright Lucy?

Lucy: I won't, Shirley. *smiles at her*

Suzaku: Looks like I'll see both of you princesses later. *winks*

Euphie: *blushes* Oh Suzaku...

Driver: Princess Euphie and Princess Lucy, it's time to go.

Euphie: Right. Come on, Lucy. *gets into the limo*

Lucy: *walks halfway but suddenly runs to Lelouch and hugs him while crying*

Lelouch: *hugs back and whispers to her* I'm sure we'll meet again.

Lucy: *whispers back* I don't want to leave you again.

Lelouch: *tear falls*

Shirley: _Does Lulu and Lucy like… each other?_

Lelouch: Lucy, you have to go.

Lucy: *lets go of him and wipes away her tears* Well, goodbye Lelouch. *walks into the limo*

Lelouch: _Goodbye Lucy…_

(At the palace)

Guard: Your majesty, the princesses are about to arrive.

Charles: Once Lucy has arrived, tell her to meet me.

Guard: Yes, your majesty. How about Schneizel?

Charles: Don't let him know yet.

Guard: Understood, your majesty. *leaves*

*Lucy and Euphie arrive at the palace*

(At Lelouch house, his room)

Cc: That girl outside… Was that the same girl from…?

Lelouch: Yes, and she's a very special person to me. *looks outside the window*

Cc: *chuckles* I thought Shirley was your special person? *cuddles cheese-kun*

Lelouch: I… That doesn't matter.

Cc: *stands up* I hope you haven't forgotten about our contract.

Lelouch: *chuckles* How can I forget?


	14. Chapter 14

(In Lucy's room)

Lucy: *puts her stuff down and thinks about something*

Guard: *knocks on her door* Princess Lucy, the emperor would like to see you.

Lucy: Alright. *wears the pendant that Lelouch bought for her*

(Later…)

Lucy: *bows* your highness.

Emperor: Lucy, I would like to ask you something about your school.

Lucy: And what would that be?

Emperor: I see Lelouch bought you that pendant. *chuckles*

Lucy: *shock* Suzaku actually bought it for me. He he

Emperor: *stands up* Lucy, you have been at that school for too long.

Lucy: Why don't you just cancel that marriage! I stayed there for 3 weeks and I still have to marry him?!

Emperor: Do not talk to me like that! *walks up to her* you, as the princess, made up a foolish deal with your father.

Lucy: *falls and scared*

Emperor: *rips off the pendant from her neck* you may have found out about Lelouch not dead, but when he gives you something like this! *throws it to the ground* If your mother would have accepted my request, then I wouldn't have caused her death!

Lucy: *shock again* M-m-mother's death… Was you?! *cries*

Emperor: Leave now! I have no right to see you till Schneizel arrives!

Lucy: *still crying and runs to her room*

Emperor: *sits down* Brats like these.

(In her room)

Lucy: *holds on to the pendant*

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now**_

_**When you're**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

Lelouch: *shock* _Lucy... I can hear her… _*runs out of the room*

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left that lie on my floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now**_

_**When you're**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were, yeah**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

*walks into the garden*

_**When you're**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

Zero: *appears behind her* Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy: *turns behind* Zero? What are you doing here?

Zero: Well, I heard that you never wanted to marry Prince Schneizel. And wondered if you would like to join us, the Black Knights?

Lucy: I actually wanted to thank you for saving my life the other day. *turns around and walks a bit* I've heard about you. You killed Clovis, destroyed I don't know but… They never said anything about you saving a princess.

Zero: *chuckles* Even though I dislike the Britannians, but that doesn't mean I can't save a girl like you. So, will you join me? *reaches his to her*

Lucy: *thinks about it*


	15. Chapter 15

Zero: Lucy, I can take you away from here.

Lucy: *looks down* I can't accept your offer.

Zero: I…

*Natsu, Gray and Gajeel appear*

Natsu: *laughs* Look who came, boys!

Gray: *chuckles* If it isn't Zero...

Gajeel: Stay away from the princess, you scum.

Lucy: *protects him* don't hurt him!

Gray: Princess, this guy is dangerous.

Gajeel: He…

Lucy: But he saved me… And as princess, you can't fight him.

*the 3 of them shock*

Zero: Well then, I shall be leaving then. *turns away* Lucy, about the request, I'll let you think about it. *disappears*

The 3 of them: He's gone?!

(The next day)

Lucy: *strums on her guitar*

Lelouch: Can I come in?

Lucy: *sees him sitting on the edge of her balcony* Lelouch… *puts down her guitar* Come in.

Lelouch: *jumps in and sits on her bed*

Lucy: How'd you pass the guards?

Lelouch: Well… Suzaku and Rivalz are helping distract the guards.

Lucy: *giggles* you will never change.

Lelouch: That's me. *looks down*

Lucy: What's wrong? *goes closer to him*

Lelouch: Shirley and I broke up.

Lucy: _Shirley couldn't have found out about me liking Lelouch. Has she figured out already?_

Schneizel: *from outside* Lucy, *knocks* may I come in?

Lucy: *shock* Its Schneizel! Lelouch, you have to leave.

Lelouch: *jumps off the balcony*

Schneizel: *comes in* is everything alright?

Lucy: *turns to him* Yeah…

Schneizel: *walks to her and hugs her* I'm glad…

Lucy: Yeah… _Lelouch…_


	16. Chapter 16

(At night, the garden)

Lucy: *walks to garden and lies on the grass* _If I join, then it'll make Lelouch sad to see me with the Black Knights… _*phone rings and answers the call* Hey Milly.

Milly: Hey Lucy! How's it going at the palace?

Lucy: *sigh* It's alright but all I just did was stay in the room…

Milly: Hah… I bet you miss Lelouch already.

Lucy: *gets up and blushes* what are you talking about? He just climbed from my balcony!

Milly: Really?! I think he really likes you! *laughs*

Lucy: Don't say that. I really pity them…

Milly: *sigh* Lucy, I know I'm not supposed to tell you but… Shirley actually found out…

Lucy: *shock* S-she…

(At the Heartfilia mansion)

Jude: *sits in his chair, looking depressed* _Lucy, I am very sorry…_

*Lelouch appears from the darkness*

Jude: *shock* Lelouch?! I thought you were dead… I mean... I'm glad you're alive.

Lelouch: I have something to ask you Mr. Heartfilia, *activates his geass* Why'd you force Lucy to marry Schneizel?

Jude: *controlled* I was ordered by the Emperor.

Lelouch: What actually happened to Layla Heartfilia?

Jude: She was murdered by the Emperor.

Lelouch: *shock, deactivates his geass and disappears*

Jude: *shivers* what just happened?

(Back at the Pendragon palace)

Lucy: I'll see you tomorrow, Milly. Bye… *hangs up and sigh*


	17. Chapter 17

(The next day, The Wedding)

Maids: You look beautiful Princess.

Lucy: Thank you for helping me. Um, do you mind if I can have sometime alone?

Maids: Sure. *leaves*

Lucy: *walks to the balcony* _Lelouch… You know that I love you, don't you?_

(Ashford Academy)

Lelouch: *just thinks about Lucy*

Shirley: *worries about him*

Rival: Why do you look so worried, Shirley?

Shirley: I'm worried about Lulu. He's been too quiet ever since Prez said that she's going to Lucy's wedding.

Nina: Maybe that's why he's been quiet?  
Lelouch: _Lucy, how can you marry a prince that agrees to the Emperor? You were the one who told me what you wanted. You wanted happiness by choosing who you love._

Shirley: Lulu.

Lelouch: What's up? *turns to her, smiling at her*

Shirley: Can you tell us what's been bothering you? *sits next to him*

Lelouch: *shock* Shirley…

Rival: Yeah Lelouch! You can tell us.

Nunnally: *holds his hand* Big brother, please tell us. We'll try our best to help…

Lelouch: _The reason why I became Zero… Was to create a peaceful world for Nunnally. I thought of curing her blindness with the power of Geass… Ever since Lucy came, I know have two people to protect. _It's nothing, guys.

Shirley: *got an idea* Why don't we go to the wedding!

All: What?!

Shirley: Come on guys. Let's go visit Lucy.

Lelouch: _Maybe there's still time to stop this. _*stands up and walks away*

Nina: Maybe, he's going to get ready?

Shirley: Let's go! *runs out with them*

(Lucy's room)

Lucy: *walks to her balcony*

_**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  


*walks to him at the wedding*

_**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore...  
**_

*stands next to Schneizel* (PS- After that, the song becomes a background)

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes


	18. Chapter 18

(Before Lucy says "I do", an explosion happens and Zero appears with the Black Knights in their knightmare, well except Zero…)

Knights: It's Zero! Get him!

(Smoke appears... As the guests can't see what's happening.)

Zero: *grabs Lucy's hand and runs*

Lucy: Hey! *being grabbed and dragged to somewhere* who are you?

Zero: *runs to somewhere and stops*

Lucy: Who are you? *looks at him* Zero? Why are you doing this?

Suzaku: *found her* Lucy!

Lucy: Suzaku!

Suzaku: *takes out his gun* let's see who you really are, Zero! *shoots his mask*

Zero: *mask breaks*

Kallen: *appears in her knightmare* Leave him to me, Zero!

Zero: Right! *grabs her hand and just runs*

Lucy: Hey!

(Kallen didn't see Zero's face but Zero and Lucy got to hide from Suzaku. Lucy couldn't see his face because he hid in darkness)

Lucy: Why'd you do that? I don't understand.

Zero: I know what you really want. *doesn't look at her* what you really wish for.

Lucy: *shock* W-w-what I wish for?

Zero: Yes. *grins*

Lucy: _But, the only person that knows what I want is… _*shock a bit* you're Lelouch, aren't you?

Zero: Correct. *walks to her a bit* It took you long to find out, Lucy.

Lucy: But why? *takes a step back* Why would you do this?

Zero: Why I do this? It was because Nunnally and I were sent to Japan. A lie from the emperor saying that we were dead!

Lucy: All because of that?

Zero: It was also to create a peaceful world for Nunnally.


End file.
